Hogawas
by evil-sensei iruka
Summary: Hogwarts er i fare og Dumbledore sender budskab til Tsunade af Konoha. Hun sender en lille gruppe af unge, dygtige ninjer til assistance i England, men at leve på den anden side af verden som man aldrig har hørt om før, giver problemer for de unge ninjaer
1. Prolog

Skriftordbog:

Hvis de taler med almindelig skrift, er samtalen på engelsk som "NARUTO, din IDEOT!"

Hvis de taler med kursiv skrift, forgår snakken på japansk som "_Hej Sasuke-kun!"_

Hvis der kommer noget kursiv inde i teksten er det _deres_ _tanker_ du får indblik i.

"_Hogawas?"_

"_Nej Naruto, HOGWARTS, for guds skyld! Hvor mange gange er jeg nød til at gentage det?"_ spurgte Tsunade irritabelt, mens hun betragtede den højrystede teenager foran hende. _"ti stykker må være nok!"_ lo Naruto.  
hans lyse hår strittede ad sædvane til alle sider, og de blå øjne lyste fornøjede, som de altid gjorde når han var ved at bringe Tsunade ud af fatning. Han elskede at drille hokagen, på trods af den evige respekt han havde for kvinden. Og hun turde jo heller ikke flippe ud på ham her, med 2 andre personer stående omkring dem. vel? Det kunne hun da ikke finde på, men.. En kuldegysning gennemrystede Naruto, da han så et ildevarslende glimt i Tsunades øjne, og han besluttede sig for at være på den sikre side og ikke gøre sig selv til yderligere provokation for Tsunade. _"Om forladelse Tsunade-sama"_ sagde han helhjertet og bukkede undskyldende hovedet. Tsunade smilede roligt. Det var simpelthen umuligt at være vred på den 15 årige dreng ret længe ad gangen, så hun ville ikke engang forsøge. I stedet vendte hun opmærksomheden på de to andre unge mennesker, der stod på hver side af Naruto. Pigen på den blondes venstre side, havde skulderkolt lyserødt hår, og i hendes milde ansigt lyste et par grønne øjne. Til højre for Naruto, betragtede en bleg dreng med bagud strittende sorte lokker og helt sorte øjne hokagen. Hans blik var alvorligt, men ikke ligegyldigt og koldt som det havde været blot få år før, da han drog afsted til Orochimaru. Han var vendt hjem igen, og blevet en hel anden. Alt mellem Sasuke, Sakura og Naruto var blevet vendt op og ned, og det var til det bedre. Sasuke havde savnet de to andre, hans venner, og nu hvor han var endelig var hjemme (han var vendt tilbage et halvt år før) ville han sørge for aldrig igen at spolere det venskab de havde fået. Det venskab der var blevet så meget mere kosbart for dem alle tre. Naruto og Sakura var glade for forandringerne, for selvom de altid havde holdt af Sasuke, foretrak de nu denne nye, venlige Sasuke, med det stille, men velmente smil der ofte viste sig på hans ansigt og klædte ham så godt. Kort sagt, en ny Sasuke. Dog havde han stadig tendens til at kaste dræberblikke på folk der satte sig imod ham eller på anden måde vækkede hans vrede, men det havde folk vænnet sig til og accepteret, at sådan var Sasuke bare.

Alle tre teenagere, selv Naruto, var blevet modne. Han var blevet mere seriøs, og holdt op med at skabe sig som et lille barn(ja, altså for det meste). Sakura var blevet venligere og var begyndt at tage missioner og træning langt mere intensivt – hun var en stærk og modig medicin konuichi, som næsten kunne måle sig med Naruto og Sasuke, hvilket ikke sagde så lidt da de begge var ejere af hver sine særlige evner, Naruto i form af demonræven der var forsejlet i hans mave og Sasuke, hvis magiske sejl i nakken gav ham store men utilregnelige krafter. Heldigvis var han i stand til at styre dem.

Tsunade fortsatte: _"Nå som jeg var ved at sige: i tre skal til Hogawas- nej, Hogwarts som ligger i England, for at beskytte slottet og dets beboere mod nogle såkaldte dødsgardister, som står under en troldmand ved navn Lord Voldemort. Skolens rektor, Dumbledore er bekymret for elevernes sikkerhed, især en, ved navn Harry Potter, så ham vil jeg have jer til at holde øje med. Ingen må kende jeres rigtige identit som ninja, så derfor vil i gå undercover som udvekslingsstudenter der er kommet til Hogwarts for at studere fremmed magi. I vil få udleveret de fornødne magiske genstande på skolen. Jeg stoler på i kan klare missionen, der vil tage et år præcist, fra skoleårets start til slutning. Her har i jeres mission i detaljer, en til jer hver. Tag hjem, læs den, også du Naruto!"_

"_Jaja"_ surmulede Naruto – han havde for vane ikke at forhøre sig yderligere om sine missioner, og bare tage dem som de kom, hvilket kunne blive fatalt. _"Godt så. I tager afsted i morgen tidligt. Se at få pakket. Noget i gerne vil sige før i går? Der er trods alt et år til vi ses igen"_

De tre jouniner nikkede fuldkomment synkront, og så så overrasket på hinanden før de hver sagde deres til Tsunade:

"_Pas godt på K__onoha Tsunade-baa-sama"_ (Naruto)

"_Og på dig selv Tsunade-sama"_ (Sakura)

"_Ha' det godt.."_ (Sasuke)

Tsunade smilede _"Farvel børn. Tag god vare på jer selv. Jeg skulle gerne have jer hjem i hele stykker igen. Giv Dumbledore mine varmeste hilsner"_

De tre gengældte smilet og forsvandt så ud af døren. Tsunade så efter dem og lænede sig så tilbage i stolen, idet en ung sorthåret pige kom ind ad den samme indgang som de andre lige havde benyttet med en lille gris i armene. Hun havde et sørgmodigt smil på læberne. Hun sagde: _"Det bliver så sidste gang vi ser dem.. Jeg vil savne dem"_

"_Ja"_ Tsunade så væk med en lille tåre trillende ned af kinden _"Også jeg Shizune. Også jeg"_


	2. Ankomst til skolen

Harry så på Dumbledore med utilsløret forvirring. Det samme gjorde alle andre i den prægtigt oplyste storsal, bortset fra lærerne ved højbordet, der bare så ufravendt smilende på de komiske udtryk elevernes ansigter havde antaget. "Udvekslingsstudenter? Hvorfor det?" Var George langt om længe den første til at spørge. Dumbledore klukkede og sagde: "Konohas Hokage, dens borgmester som vi kalder det, har anmodet om plads på Hogwarts for tre udvekslingsstudenter. De vil være her for at lære om vores kultur og hverdag. De vil ankomme på torsdag. Var det svar nok på dit spørgsmål hr. Weasley?"

George nikkede tøvende og forblev da tavs.

"Jeg forventer i behandler de tre studenter med respekt. De er rejst langt, helt fra Japan, og vil få svært ved at vende sig til vores kultur. I skal behandle hver enkel af dem som i ville behandle en af jeres gode venner" han slog ud med armene som for at favne lærerbordet bag sig.

"Snakker de engelsk?" var der en rawenclaw'er der forlangte at få at vide. Dumbledore rystede på hovedet og lo hjerteligt da han så hvor chokerede eleverne blev. "Men i vil ikke få svært ved at kommunikere med dem, bare rolig. Jeg kan dette og hint, så de let som ingenting kan lære engelsk. Jeg beder jer ikke om at kaste jer ud i at lærer japansk"

Eleverne så alle lettede ud, nu da udsigten til at skulle lære et andet sprog var blevet fjernet.

Dumbledore smilede opløftet og så på dem med sit alvidende blik gennem de smalle halvmåne briller der sad på hans krogede høgenæse "Det bliver sent, og i må alle være trætte efter turen hertil. Gå nu i seng, så i kan være klar til undervisningen i morgen. Godnat" han hævede armen til en vinken, og der lød en høj skramlen da over hundrede unge skubbede bænkene væk fra de lange kollegieborde og alle begav mod udgangen til storsalen, ivrige efter at komme op i deres opholdsstuer og få slået mave efter det overdådige måltid der altid blev serveret på skoleårets første dag. Da Harry, Ron og Hermione sad og puttede sig i de bløde lænestole foran pejsens knitrende ild, var de fuldkomment tavse, med forskellige tanker, der alligevel var så ensartede, susende rundt i hovedet. Ron trak benene op under sig og hvilede hagen på knæene: "Gad vide hvordan de er?" spurgte han med en stemme der var tyk af træthed, men stadig nysgerrig.

"Tja.. De må være kvalificerede når nu deres by betaler for en rejse helt her-" begyndte Hermione.  
"Han mener hvordan de er som personer!" udbrød Harry, og så på Ron, der bekræftede dette med et nik, der fik hans røde hår til at bølge.

"Nå sådan.. Det er jo ikke godt at vide.. Hvor gamle er de mon?"

"Ingen anelse" sagde begge drengene i kor. Indvendigt forestillede alle tre sorthårede typer med bleg hud og skæve øjne, som spiste med pinde. Snart kunne ingen af dem holde øjnene åbne meget længere, og de sagde godnat og gik hver deres vej op til sovesalene.

Det store slot dukkede frem i horisonten, som en gigantiske sort konturer mod den nedadgående sol, der strålede i smukke rød, lilla og gyldne nuancer som genspejlede sig i søen hestevognen skrumlede af sted langs bredden ad. Naruto lænede sig så langt ud af vinduet på kareten som han kunne uden at være i fare for at falde ud, og så benovet op på slottet, der var kendt under navnet Hogwarts skole for heksekunster og troldmandsskab (Tro det eller ej, han havde læst rapporten fra Tsunade):_ "NOVRA hvor er det stort! Tænk hvis Iruka-sensei og Kakashi-sensei også kunne se det"  
"Jeg tror de har set det før.."_ Sasuke smilede et af hans specielle smil, der var så meget værd at få fordi han ikke tog dem i brug så tit, _"Måske gennem Tsunades krystal kugle"_

"_Sikkert"_ sagde Sakura og strøg en lok af sit hår om bag øret, mens hun gengældte Sasukes smil. Naruto så på dem, og en varm følelse bredte sig i hele hans krop. Hans to venner var blevet meget mere overbærende overfor hinanden, og Sasuke behandlede nu Sakura som det hun virkelig var – en god veninde og en han ville beskytte med sit liv. De sad i stilhed og nød den vidunderlige solnedgang, og var alle tre så betagede at de ikke opdagede at vognens rullende bevægelser ophørte, før der lød en diskret banken mod den lille dør. Sakura rakte ud og trykkede håndtaget ned, og få sekunder senere så børnene ind i øjnene på en høj, stateligt klædt troldmand. Hans lange hvide hår og skæg glinsede i solskindet, og de lysende blå øjne så myndigt på dem med et blik man ikke kunne undslå sig. '_hvor gammel mon han er?' _tænkte Naruto, idet den gamle mand åbnede munden og på et gennemført og flydende japansk sagde: _"Hjerteligt velkommen til Hogwarts. Tillad mig at prænsentere mig selv. mit navn er Albus Dumbledore, og jeg er denne skoles forstander. Jeg håber i har fundet rejsen hertil behagelig"_ Troldmanden var iført en imponerende kappe i et vinrødt stof med gyldne stjerneskud i deres baner hen over.

Sasuke, Naruto og Sakura nikkede til Dumbledore. De havde teleporteret sig til England, hvor de havde mødt nogle meget formeldte sortklædte mænd, som havde ført dem til Hogwarts ved hjælp af noget de kaldte spektakel transferens, som Naruto i høj grad syntes lignede teleportions jutsuen, bortset fra at denne nye metode var mere ubehagelig. Han havde haft det som om en eller anden havde stukket en fiskekrog i navlen af ham og trukket hårdt til.. Så var de ikke langt fra skolens område blevet sat på kareten, som var trukket af nogle hestelignende væsner, med store sorte vinger og en skeletlignende struktur. Naruto fandt noget ved dem fascinerende og sælsomt, men han kunne ikke sætte en finger på hvad det var. Han blev revet tilbage til virkeligheden da Sakura resulut brød stilheden og rakte en hånd frem til Dumbledore: _"Det er os en ære at træffe dem Dumbledore-sama."_

"_fornøjelsen er helt på min side"_ klukkede Dumbledore og trykkede fast hendes hånd _"Men i har vist glemt at præsentere jer selv..?"_

"_Åh selvfølgelig, tilgiv os. Mit navn er Sakura Haruno_" sagde pigen med det lyserøde hår.

Sasuke så et sekund tøvende på Dumbledore, men sagde så: _"Jeg er Sasuke Uchiha."  
"og jeg er Naruto Uzumaki!"_

Sakura smilede for sig selv, og da Sasuke så det vidste han straks hvad hun tænkte på. For blot et par år siden, da Naruto var yngre, ville han have præsenteret sig selv med følgende sætning: _"JEG ER NARUTO UZUMAKI! HUSK MIT NAVN, FOR JEG BLIVER KONOHAS NÆSTE HOKAGE"_ Den drøm havde Naruto stadig i behold, men han var lidt mere afdæmpet når han omtalte den. Dumbledore bemærkede straks denne drengs begejstrede udstråling. _"Nu vil jeg bede jer følge med mig. Vi skal ind derhenne_" han pegede på en stor dør, hovedporten til slottet, og begyndte at gå, mens han signalerede til ninjaerne om at følge med sig. "_Jeg vil præsentere jer for eleverne som udvekslingsstudenter, og så vil i blive fordelt mellem kollegierne. I vil selvfølgelig være i stand til at være sammen med hinanden på trods af i muligvis bliver fordelt forskelligt."_ åbnede døren op, og ledte dem ind i et fakkeloplyst rum, hvor man tydeligt kunne høre en skramlen af bestik og summen af snak fra et sted bag en høj trædør. Dumbledore smilede beroligende til de tre, der alle, selv den udtryksløse sorthårede, så lidt nervøse ud. _De er trods alt bare børn_ erkendte Dumbledore, og skubbede døren til storsalen op, så han, Sasuke, Sakura og Naruto kunne møde de hundrede blikke der nu blev rettet mod dem som styret af én refleks.

Naruto sank en klump da de nysgerrige blikke fulgte deres mindste bevægelse på vej op mod højbordet. Sasuke gik ved siden af ham, og da deres skuldre flygtigt rørte hinanden, kunne Sasuke mærke hvordan den blonde dreng skælvede. Forsigtigt, så ingen andre så det, lod han sin pegefinger køre op ad Narutos håndryk, for at vise at han var ved siden af ham og at han ikke skulle være urolig. Men det så ikke ud til at virke, for Naruto dirrede forskrækket og så ud af øjenkrogen på Sasuke, der stille hviskede, uden at tage blikket fra højbordet: "du skal ikke være så bekymret Naruto.. Sakura og jeg er her.. bare lad være med at kigge på dem, fokuser på bordet der. Med alle lærerne.."

Naruto nikkede stift, med en rødmen over kinderne; han kunne stadig føle varmen fra Sasukes hånd mod sin egen, selvom han havde flyttet den. Sasuke hævede øjenbrynet i undren; kunne det virkelig passe at Naruto, der ingen problemer havde med at tiltrække sig opmærksomhed hjemme i Konoha, havde sceneskræk nu da han var midtpunkt for alle elevernes agtpågivenhed? Men på den anden side, de kendte ikke nogen her. Det var et totalt fremmed land. Intet under at Naruto var lidt nervøs.

Endelig, efter noget der føltes som timer, men kun var godt et halvt minut, nåede den lille delegation højbordet, hvor Dumbledore gik op bag sin talerstol, mens han vinkede de tre børn hen ved siden af ham. "Hm hm!" rømmede han sig og så strengt på eleverne der havde haft små hviskende samtaler om de nye gæster kørende. Der blev helt stille, og Sakura bed mærke i hvor stor respekt alle børnene fordelt ved de 4 borde foran dem havde for Dumbledore. Det lod til at denne mand var lige så agtet som Tsunade hjemme i Konoha.

"Godaften alle sammen. I aften har jeg den ære at præsentere vores gæster fra Konoha for jer. Dette er Sakura, Sasuke og Naruto" han gestikulerede mod navnets ejemand for hvert ord, "Byd dem nu velkommen i jeres midte"

Bifaldende bragede løs, og Ron, Harry og Hermione benyttede larmen til at bøje sig ind over bordet og fortsætte deres lavmældte samtale. "Har i set hende! Hun har pink hår!" proklamerede Ron, mens han kastede skjulte blikke op på den kønne pige med de grønne øjne. Hermione nikkede med vidt opspærrede øjne, mens hun så på Naruto: "Jeg havde ikke forestillet mig dem sådan.. de er jo bare børn. De må være på vores alder, tror i ikke?"

"jo.. Ham den sorthårede ser skummel ud.. Men hvor er han lækker" hviskede Pavati Patil til dem, mens hun facineret så på Sasuke, der stod rank som et ungt træ ved siden af sine venner og så alvorlig ud. Fred der sad ved siden af hende himlede med øjnene og hviskede ivrigt: "Prøv at se den lyshårede! Naru-et eller andet! Han ligner en ballademager, ikk George?"

"Ja! Kig bare hans øjne, det er der man altid kan se balladegenet hvis det er der"

"Balladegenet?" spurgte Harry og kastede et skeptisk blik på dem ud gennem sine runde briller. "Der er nogle ting du bare ikke forstår dig på Hr. Potter. Det kan være du er udvalgt til at dræbe du-ved-hvem, men jokenes konge er og bliver Fred og jeg. Vi kan kende en første klasses bandit når vi ser en! Jeg håber han bliver placeret på Gryffindor!"

Oppe ved podiet var ninjaerne begyndt at slappe mere af. Dumbledore havde under bifaldet kastet en besværgelse på dem, så de nu forstod og talte engelsk, hvilket var en enorm lettelse, men stadig akavat, da de ikke kunne vænne sig til at deres sprog var anderledes.

Sasuke lænede sig ind mod Sakura og spurgte lavmældt: "Ved du hvordan den der fordeling skal foregå?"

"Jeg har læst om den. Det er noget med en hat, men jeg forstår ikke hvordan den skal kunne vælge for os.."  
Vi finder vel ud af det om lidt" sagde Naruto der havde lyttet med. Deres opmærksomhed blev henledt på en ældre kvindelig heks med gråt hår og et strikst blik der kom gående ind i storsalen fra en gemak bag højbordet. I hendes arme havde hun en vakkelvorn lille skammel og en temmelig mølædt brun hat med en underlig flænge i siden, der efter Sasukes synspunkt med lidt god vilje kunne forestille en mund. Det gav et sæt i Sasuke da "munden" med et sprang op på vidt gab og udbassunerede så hele storsalen kunne høre det: "SAKURA HARUNO!"

Sakura stirrede fuldkomment paf på den ramponerede hat, men gik så skælvende hen til den og løftede den op. Hun følte sig fuldkomment til grin ved at stå der uden at vide hvad hun skulle gøre. "Eh.." begyndte hun, men gjorde så det mest indlysende der faldt hende ind; hun tog hatten på hovedet så den næsten gled helt ned i øjnene på hende og satte sig på tapuretten. I samme sekund sagde en stemme i hendes hoved: aaah.. Lad mig se. Det var hatten der snakkede, blev det hende klart, og hun lyttede med tilbageholdt åndedrag da den fortsatte med grublende stemme: Lad mig se, lad mig se.. Javel ja! Utrolig intelligens! Du ville passe godt på Ravenclaw, min ven.. men så alligevel.. Meget viljestærk, og loyal. Jeg tror jeg vil placere dig hos..  
"Gryffindor!"

Klapsalverne brusede hende i møde da hun forfjamsket tog hatten af og satte den på stolen. Var det bare hende, eller smilede den brune hovedbeklædning til hende? Hun stod lidt tvivlrådigt, men gik så raskt ned til det af bordene der var anbragt under et stort rødt banner hvorpå en gylden løve brølede sin hyldest over den nye Gryffindor elev. Sakura smilede strålende, da hun dumpede ned på en ledig plads ved siden af en høj rødhåret dreng, og overfor en bebrillet fyr med viltert sort hår. De returnerede smilet og skulle lige til at sige noget, da hatten råbte: "SASUKE UCHIHA!" Sakura vendte straks blikket mod Sasuke, der uden nogen skavanker hev hatten ned over sit mørke hoved.

Han var blegere end han plejede, syntes Naruto. Ikke bare Sasuke-bleg, men hvidt som et lagen-bleg. Nå, lad os se.. Ja Ja, dit sind er en anelse mere kompliceret end pigens. Uden tvivl en kløgtig dreng, og meget modig også. Vil beskytte dem der står dig nær.. Men også en mørk, alvorsfuld side.. Dette er besværligt, sørme ja. Men jeg tror jeg har besluttet mig nu:

"Slytherin!"

Der blev klappet højlydt fra bordet under det grønne og sølvfarvede banner, da Sasuke med blandede følelser sluttede sig til dem. hvorfor ikke Gryffindor? Han ville hellere være hvor hans venner var. Igen, som så mange gange før i løbet af de sidste måneder blev han overvældet af følelsen af hvor meget han værdsatte Sakura og Naruto. Siden hvornår var han begyndt at holde så meget af nogen som han gjorde af dem? Den sidste han kunne huske var Itachi, men han havde Sasuke egenhændigt slået ihjel. Itachi var Sasukes storebror, og de havde været bedste venner, indtil Itachi havde slået hele Uchiha klanen ihjel, og ikke havde efterladt sig andre overlevende end sin lillebror. Sasuke var blevet optændt af had og hævntørst siden da, og det havde været grunden til at hna havde sluttet sig til Orochimaru, en Konoha forræder og en af de tre legendariske sannin, som tolv årig. Sakura og Naruto havde været knuste. Men da han fyldte 15 lykkedes det Sasuke egenhændigt at dræbe både sin storebror og Orochimaru, og han rejste derefter tilbage til Konoha, hvor han var blevet vel modtaget. I starten havde alle været lidt fjendtlige og nervøse omkring den unge Uchiha, men det kunne man ikke fortænke dem i. Han var blevet stemplet som savnet ninja efter sin afrejse, og der var løbet forfærdelige rygter om hans brutalitet. Men Sasuke var kommet hjem igen, og han var kommet for at blive. Med et blev han brutalt revet ud af hans tanker da en eller anden hev ham i ærmet, så han blev trukket ned på bænken med knæene banet ind i det hårde tre. De sorte øjne der før havde været lettere fraværende blev nu lynhurtigt følelseskolde igen, da han satte sig mere komfortabelt på bænken og så ind i en drengs blygrå øjne. "Velkommen til Slytherin" sagde drengen med et smil, der ikke nåede op til øjnene. Sasuke grænskede ham i et blik. Der var noget ved denne blonde jævnaldrene der mindede Sasuke om ham selv. Måske var det den måde hvorpå øjnene lyste så isnende og ligegyldigt. Som Sasukes egne øjne. Han svor i sit stille sind at han aldrig ville se på nogle med betydning for ham med et sådan blik. Et lille afmåldt nik var alt hvad Slytherin drengen fik, før Sasuke vendte hovedet bort. Så nemt slap han dog ikke; den lyshårede prikkede ham på skulderen og sagde, nu lidt højere end før: "Jeg er Draco Malfoy" hans stemme var ligeså kold som hans blik, men der var også noget andet i den, en slags påtaget venlighed og anderkendelse.  
"Sasuke Uchiha" præsenterede Sasuke sig selv, og veg en kende tilbage for den hånd der blev rakt frem imod dig. "Sasuke, ja så. Jeg vil hjælpe dig til at finde ud af hvem du skal omgåes her på Hogwarts, og hvem du skal undgå" Draco kastede et sydende blik hen mod Gryffindor bordet. Sasuke svarede kort: "Nej tak." og ignorerede den vrede Draco udstrålede da han trak hånden til sig. upåvirket af afbrydelsen så Sasuke på Naruto, der så ud til at føre en lavmældt samtale med fordelingshatten. Det så i hvert fald sådan ud, for Narutos læber bevægede sig i en hvisken.

"Bestem dig nu hatte-san" mumlede Naruto med himmelvendte øjne, mens han nærmest kunne føle hattens intense overvejelse som en sitren i sit hoved. Hmm. Du kunne høre til på både Gryffindor og Slytherin. Stræben efter magt og anderkendelse, men ikke af den slags der giver potientale som Slytherin'er. Har intet ønske om at kontrollere andre. Handlekraftig og modig, vil gøre alt for dine kære.. Ravenclaw er udelukket, så meget kan jeg sige (Naruto brummede utilfreds) Men.. 

"Det kan da ikke være så svært. Geez, folk siger at jeg er simpel.."  
Jamen så vil jeg mene at du passer bedst på  
"GRYFFINDOR!"

Naruto smilede og gik ned til Sakura hvor han sank ned ved siden af hende.

"_Sakura-chan!" _strålede han og Sakura klemte venligt hans arm og sagde: _"Jeg er glad for at du endte her."_

"_Også jeg"_

"_Du er alligevel heller ikke smart nok til Ravenclaw"_ drillede hun og prikkede ham i panden.

"_Hey, ikk fair Sakura-chan!.. __Men jeg tænkte på, hvad med Sasuke? Han er jo ikke her.."_ Naruto ledte efter sin mørkhårede ven i mængden, og rejste sig halvt op og vinkede da han fandt Sasuke; den anden ninja løftede armen til en vinken i gengældelse. _"Dumbledore sagde jo at det ikke ville være nogen hændring for os til at snakke med hinanden Naruto, og-"_

"I to, der er mad nu" sagde drengen med det ravnsorte hår overfor dem og slog ud med armene mod de gyldne fade og skåle der nu var blevet fyldt til randen med lækkert mad. Narutos ansigt lyste op i et blændende smil, der viste alle hans hvide tænder. Efter hurtigt at have set sig omkring så han med et skuffet ud. en pige med et tykt brunt hår i store krøller om skuldrene på hende fik en rynke i panden, idet hun spurgte: "Er der noget i vejen?"  
Naruto glammede: "De har ingen ramen!" han så ud som om han skulle til at gå i panik over manglen på hans yndlingsret. Sakura himlede med øjnene og sagde: "Naruto glem det, vi spørger bare Dumbledore efter noget til dig når vi ser ham næste gang. Okay?" det sidste var mere en konstatering end et spørgsmål, og det lagde ikke op til yderligere diskussion. Da Naruto var glad for sit liv, forsøgte han at undgå en overhaling af Sakura, og øsede et par kartofler over på sin talerken, efterfulgt af et par stykker kød. Det samme gjorde hans veninde med det pink hår, og de sad lidt og spiste i akavet tavshed, indtil to drenge, der så ud til at være nogle år ældre end dem kom hen og resolut greb Naruto i hver sin hånd og rystede dem hjerteligt (Naruto var overbevist om at hans arme ville falde af). Han lagde hovedet på skrå og klemte øjnene i, hvilket gav ham et sødt, barnligt udtryk i ansigtet, og sagde: "Hej"

De to nytilkommende skævede storsmilende til hinanden før de i unison erklærede: "Vi er Fred og George Weasley, og i to må være Sakura Haruno og Naruto Uzumaki" de bukkede teatralsk for dem, og slog så den yngre rødhårede dreng og den sorthårede med brillerne over siden af hovedet hvilket ikke var velset. "Av! Hvad skulle det til for?" beklagede brilledrengen sig.

"I har ikke præsenteret jer! Hvad er det for en opførsel? Ron har mor slet ikke lært dig noget?"

"Som om i har taget noget til jer.. Nå, jeg er Ron Weasley. De to der er mine brødre"

Den rødhårede på deres egen alder rakte hånden frem, først til Naruto og derefter til Sakura. De nikkede og gengældte håndtrykket. Pigen tog intiativet op og sagde: "Mit navn er Hermione Granger. Undskyld jeg ikke præsenterede mig"

"Og jeg er Harry Potter"

Naruto og Sakura gjorde store øjne og så straks mere indgående på drengen. Sort hår, briller og et lyn i panden. Var det Harry Potter? Ham de skulle beskytte uden at han selv opdagede det? Det smaragdgrønne blik stirrede igen på de to ninjaer.·"Hvorfor.. Hvorfor ser i sådan på mig?" hvis det ikke var fordi Harry bestræbte sig på at holde en kontrolleret og afslappet facade, ville han have vredet sig utilpas på bænken. Der var noget analyserende ved de to fremmedes blik han ikke brød sig om.  
"Ah, så du er Harry Potter. Vi har hørt om dig." forsøgte Sakura at genstarte samtalen, selvom hendes stemme dirrede lidt. Harry nikkede kort, og smilede prøvende til dem. en anspændt klump der havde sat sig fast i Narutos hals gled fri da han sank i lettelse. Han proppede munden fuld af mad igen, mens Hermione hevendte sig til Sakura: "Så.. Hvorfor er i her? Hvad er den særlige grund til i tre kommer helt fra Japan? Englands kultur? Uddannelsmønster? Eller måske historisk relation?"

Enhver der kendte Hermione og hendes berygtede intelligens ville have veget tilbage ved disse fremmedartet formulerede spørgsmål, men ikke Sakura, der var klar over at hun var ved at blive testet. "Vi kommer her til for at udforske nye aspekter inde for magi. Vi er de bedste inden for hver vores felt i vores hjemby, og vi ønskede alle at forske i anden kultur og tradition, som lærerne i Kanoha ikke kunne lærer os. Vi er glade for at Hogwarts acceptere vores ansøgning om udlandsstuderende."

"Hvordan er skolerne i Japan?" spurgte Hermione for at få mere viden om disse besynderlige fremmede. Sakura måtte lige i et kort øjeblik overveje sit svar. Hun skulle passe på ikke afslører noget af planen, og da slet ikke for øjne af personen de var betalt for at bevogte. "Vi bliver som meget små optaget på skolerne i vores lokale landsby. Vi studerer hårdt for at opnå perfektion frem til når vi bliver 11-12 år gamle, hvor vi komme op til en prøve der sortere de dårligste fra. Siden Sasuke, Naruto og jeg bestod fra den prøve har vi studeret højere kundskaber, der kun bliver afsløret for de mest engagere." Det var vist ikke for afslørende, mente Sakura.

"_Lærer på vej_" indskød Naruto. Han havde faktisk været ualmindelig stille indtil nu. Måske var han bange for alle disse nye omgivelse. Sakura vente sig for at se hvad Naruto havde ment, og op langs bordet kom en ældre, anstændig kvinde gående. Den samme som havde bragt den gamle hat frem bemærkede hun. "_Hun ligner en strigle. Hende bør vi sikkert ikke gå i vejen for_" kommenterede Naruto og kvalte et smil til Sakura.

"Velkommen til Hogwarts, og velkommen til Griffindor" bød den ældre dame da hun nåede frem til hvor Sakura og Naruto sad. De andre i nærheden blev overraskende stille bemærkede de begge to. "Jeg er professor Minerva McGonagall, og jeg er vicerektor på Hogwarts og overhoved for Griffindor." Hun holdt en kort pause og så nærmere på sine to nye elever "Hvis I har nogle spørgsmål eller problemer, kan i altid komme til mig og bede om hjælp. Også hvis I mangler noget, skal i komme til mig"

"Har i noget ramen?" indskød Naruto med en lidt barnlig stemme. Nu når sensaien ligefrem spurgte ham kunne han lige så godt gøre brug af det. Han savnede allerede smagen, selvom han fik det så sent som i går. Det var alt de rejseri måtte han konkludere. Det var ikke hverdag man rejste om på den anden side af jorden. Sakura kiggede ondt over på ham, men han sendte hende et af sine uimodståelige smil. Hun måtte forstå han bare måtte have ramen.

"Jeg er bange for jeg ikke ved hvad ramen er," svarede professoren. "Men jeg skal spørge i køkkenet efter det." hun vendte sig væk fra dem og gik ned mod den store dør, de var kommet ind ad sammen med Dumbledore.

"Du er for meget" sagde Sakura og vendte sig fra ham for at snakke med pigen ved siden af hende. Hernione hed hun vist mente Naruto.


End file.
